Rarity's Problem
by Blazewhisper
Summary: Two mares are out to secretly meet a white unicorn about a problem with a specific pony. This is my first Fanfic. Please R&R.
1. Short Plot

A bright yellow hoof gently places down near a fluffy white rabbit. The rabbit looks up in curiousity, as if the pony near it was a stranger. A lock of pink bubblegum hair falls down from the black night, the moonlight shining on it's every detail. Green soft eyes were seen, staring down on the rabbit, but caring and not a speck of hostality was to be seen. The rabbit's cotton-ball like tail wagged, or much rather wiggled, as it's whiskers twitched in delight. A soft voice was to be heard, one from the yellow pony that stood beside the rabbit. ''Um, how are you Angel?" Angel, the rabbit. He looked up into the pony's green eyes and smiled. Smiled so softly that you could bearly see those white buck teeth in his mouth. The pony smiled, obviously delighted to see that Angel was happy to see her. She turned around to a bag of food, Rabbit Food. She nipped the corner to the right and underneath the bag was a bowl, colored a dull red with orange carrots decorating it. The food spilled into the bowl with simple _pitter-patter_ sounds. As soon as the bowl was full, she pushed back the bag so it would stop filling the bowl. She scooted the bowl to the rabbit, who sniffed the bowl hesitantly. The rabbit, or rather Angel, dug into the rabbit food.

The pony smiled, the only kind of smile that only animals could bring out of her. She then looked up from the snow-white rabbit to hear wings beating. Familiar strokes from one and only one pegasi she knew that could fancy those wing flaps. A light blue mare appeared, floating in the sky. Her rosy eyes trailed around the night to finally find the yellow pony. The yellow pony's wings were out and stretching, signaling she was indeed another pegasus. The light blue mare smiled in the darkness, only the moon highlighting her features. It's rainbow mane fell over it's rosy eyes, which was speckled with glee. Glee of seeing her best butter-yellow colored mare. The mare looked up at the light blue pegasus and the rainbow-maned mare gave a slight nod. ''It's okay, Fluttershy. It's me, Rainbowdash.'' She then lowered her voice, as if another pony might hear them in the dark.

''Are you ready?" Fluttershy nodded. Rainbowdash nodded quietly and waited for Fluttershy to fly up. It was silent as the butter-yellow mare flew up to meet the rainbow-maned mare. Rainbowdash started to fly to the direction of a shop in Ponyville. A shop called 'Rarity's Boutiqe'.


	2. The Story Unfolds Well Sort of

A/N: Sorry about the first chapter being too short! I'll try to make this one up for the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FiM. Lauren Faust does. Oh, and I don't own the red scissors. Rarity does.

Fluttershy watched the blue mare as she flew. Fluttershy was close behind the rainbow-maned mare, and her own butter-yellow wings ached from flying already. The night grew silent, the stars twinkling and shining bright with the dark night as a backdrop for such majesty. Fluttershy has been reminded of the white unicorn and what had happened earlier when it was day. Fluttershy took some bitter emotions to the interruption of her feeding her precious little rabbit Angel, but nonetheess, had reluculantly met up with Rarity.

**Flashback**

The sun was shining brightly, highlighting that purple curl in the unicorn's vivacious hair. Her snow-white horn glowed a bright blue and so did a pair of bright red scissors on the table near her. Fluttershy had wondered why she hadn't just reached a hoove out and grabbed the scissors. Maybe it was her habit of.. Fluttershy instantly dismissed the thought. The scissors then floated under the unicorn's control as she spoke. "Fluttershy, dear, would you be a darling and meet me here at 12 A.M. sharp in the night? Oh, and bring Rainbowdash with you." Fluttershy had a prone to asking why about things. Maybe it was just her personality or simply a bad habit going on since she was born. She asked anyway, "...Why?"

Rarity's eyes met with Fluttershy's, and Rarity's were framed by square designer glasses as Fluttershy noted. A dust of rosy pink blush scattered onto Rarity's features and she looked away, biting her lip. ''It's.. It's just a.. Oh, just meet me here and I'll tell you, okay darling?" Fluttershy thought about asking again, about pressing it on, but she didn't want to disturb her own friend. Fluttershy nodded, rather briskly like she had somewhere else to go rather than set up a secret meeting with Rarity. "O..Okay." Her usual tone was set, quiet and shy with a hint of innocence.

Rarity nodded and floated up a ruler with her magic. ''You may go now, Fluttershy, dear." Fluttershy gave a nod and walked out rather slowly, slower than she was intended to do. She was engulfed in her own thoughts until she bumped into a light blue mare.

"Oh, I-I'm t-terribly sorry.." Fluttershy looked up towards the light blue mare. She was taller, considering Fluttershy was practicaly crouching in fear of the mare yelling at her. Rosy eyes met Fluttershy's green ones and Fluttershy's face instantly gave a soft smile. "R-Rainbowdash!" Fluttershy squealed, a bit of stuttering from her usual personality.

"'Sup Fluttershy?"

The voice was determined, and strong. It sounded like a middle-aged mare, tainted with a few cracks in the voice here and there. Rainbowdash waited for a reply for what seemed like eternity when Fluttershy finally spoke.

"Um.. Rarity wants us t-to meet her at T-twelve A.M. sharp in the n-night." Rainbow gave a soft chuckle. "For a race?" Fluttershy shook her head. "A Duel?" Rainbow asked, slightly confused. "No... she wants us to meet her... f-for something.."

"Oh." Dissapointment showed in Rainbow's voice, but she continued. "Sure!" Fluttershy smiled.

_**Back to Reality-ish but with Ponies**

Fluttershy had not noticed they were at Rarity's Boutique already and had flew straight into the roof of the shop, causing her to fall with a thud to the ground. A soft 'Ow' escaped from her lips just then. Rainbow gave a soft chuckle and walked towards the door, knocking once on it before a white unicorn briskly opened the door. "Hurry in now, dears!" She whispered, thinking somepony might hear them.

The two mares walked in and Rarity shot her gaze from side to side nervously before she shut the door. The three mares stood alone in silence before Rarity spoke.

"The reason I asked for you both to come is..."

A/N: Cliffhanger! 8D

You must hate me now. I'm sorry. I just had to.

The next chapter will be up most likely tomorrow and if not, it'll be up in a day or three.

(My god this was a bit short. Sorry!)

~Blazewhisper


	3. The Problem Reveals and The Mare is Seen

A/N: I really enjoy writing these. :3

If you all could write a review for me or suggest a change, I'd much appriceate it! ^^

Onward to the story! Oh, and it might be OCxRainbowdash, OCxFluttershy, OCxRarity or just a big love triangle. x.x

Disclamer: I dom't own MLP:FiM, Lauren Faust does. ^^ Nor do I own what.. any of the ponies own. I only own Blazewhisper ^^

Fluttershy and Raindowdash leaned in, waiting for Rarity to finish her suspensful sentence. "I called you here to tell you about this new pony." Rainbowdash's ears went up in an instant. "Who's this new pony? Do they think they're faster than me?" Rarity glanced at Rainbow. "No dear. But she does have wings.." She shook her head. "This new pony's name is Blazewhisper. She's full-grown and about the size of.. well a normal adult mare."

Rainbowdash huffed. "I bet she can't fly faster than me! I'd like to-" Rainbowdash was about to finish her 'betting' sentence when Rarity interrupted. "Quiet down, dear! She's not a challenger." Rainbowdash frowned, dissapointment showing in her rosy eyes.

"T-Then...what...what is she..?" Fluttershy's shy voice spoke up, not much strong as usual.

Rarity glanced at Fluttershy. "Well... she's.. um.." _Don't say it.. _"She's a wonderful mare who helps everyone!" Rarity blurted out some lie to cover up what she really thought of the mare.

"O-Oh." Fluttershy looked at Rarity. Rainbowdash lifted an eyebrow, questioning her. "I'm not buying it. What is she _really_?" Rarity bit her lip. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Go on then, shoo!" She pushed them both out with her hooves. Soon, Fluttershy and Rainbowdash were the only ones outside. "Something's fishy about the way Rarity's acting, don'tcha think Flutter?" Fluttershy shook her head, her bubblegum hair swishing about. "No. I-I think she acted just f-fine." Fluttershy mumbled.

Just then, a yellow blur flew past the two, mixed with orange and red. Rainbow whipped her head around, her rainbow mane whirling around like a rainbow. Fluttershy blushed. "Who's there?" Rainbow demanded. The yellow, red and orange blur appeared again but tumbled into Rainbow on accident. The mare looked at Rainbow. "Oh I'm terribly sorry! I didn't see you there.."

The mare lifted herself up with her wings and set herself down infront of the two. "S..So you're B-Blazewhisper?" The mare nodded, her flame-mane bobbing up and down. "The one and only. Who might you be?" "I'm Rainbowdash. Just call me Rainbow for short." Rainbow was on her hooves again, staring at Blazewhisper like she was caught in a dream. "F-Fluttershy.." Fluttershy squeaked small-like. "Nice to meet you." Blazewhisper said calmly, oblivious to how each were acting around her.

**Back in Rarity's Boutique**

Rarity watched the three through the window, her blue eyes taking note of everything. She frowned at how Rainbowdash stared at Blazewhisper and how quiet Fluttershy's voice was. She couldn't help but wonder, why were they acting like this? Surely they weren't falling for that... yellow mare with that lovely fire mane and those orange mixed with yellow eyes.. Rarity shook her head, trying to snap out of it.

She sighed. How could a mare that beautiful love a mare like her? She frowned. Maybe it wasn't meant to be...

A/N: Poor Rarity! D:

Wanna find out what happens next chapter? :D

I hope you do cuz it's gonna come out soon!

And sorry for short chapter... AGAIN

~Blazewhisper


End file.
